Ironia
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Gai conta o motivo de sua perseguição com Kakashi. [Primeira fic de Naruto . Dedicada à Bra . One Shot]


**IRONIA  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Eu nunca soube bem que isso era amor. Ou talvez, eu apenas não quisesse saber...

Um dia, meus olhos estavam abertos e eu não conseguia te ver e bastou um piscar para eu te perceber a um palmo da minha face. Inebriante. Palavra melhor não há para te descrever. Com a expressão serena e o humor sempre em baixa, por alguma brincadeira do destino, o fez se tornar o queridinho da turma. E, no auge do meu egoísmo, só conseguia me ater ao fato de ter que descobrir o que te fazia tão especial aos olhos dos outros. Porque para mim, você não passava de um moleque acuado ao fundo da sala com um tecido tapando a cara. Um esquisito. Um anormal.

Pensei que minha fissura passaria à medida que os dias corressem, mas tudo só parecia piorar. Os amigos, que antes eram só meus, tive que aprender a dividir; os elogios rasgados que antes eram direcionados à mim, tive que compartilhar contigo; e as sensacionais habilidades foram postas à prova contra as suas. O simples fato de você existir implicava com uma cadeia imensa que eu havia desenhado e que simplesmente não contava com a sua presença.

Não demorou para o meu egoísmo se tornar raiva, ainda mais depois que você saiu do casulo e começou a agir de uma forma agradável, não só com aqueles que se tornaram, melhor, se propuseram a se tornar seus amigos naquele meio tempo, mas com todos à sua volta, inclusive comigo. O fato só contribuiu para que meus índices de desaprovação aumentassem ainda mais. Se antes a atenção era só minha, depois da sua chegada, eu tive que dividi-la contra a minha vontade e uma coisa que eu sempre deixei clara, foi que eu não gosto de estar em segundo lugar, muito menos dividir o primeiro. Nunca.

Treinei como louco, apenas para ter o prazer de mostrar a todos que eu era capaz de derrotar aquele que foi o único capaz de rivalizar suas habilidades com as minhas, de igual para igual. O seu sorriso, que mais me parecia uma tentativa de apaziguamento, apenas me irritava mais e mais. Até aquele dia...

Eu havia prometido a mim mesmo dar o melhor de mim até e ver no chão, pedindo clemência, implorando por misericórdia, mas tudo o que obtive foi uma encenação por exatos seis minutos que culminaram na minha "vitória" mais vergonhosa e desonrada.

Participei de um teatrinho de quinta perante aos olhos dos outros. Porque nós dois sabemos que você não perdeu a luta porque eu era mais forte, muito menos por você estar cansado – como alguns ousaram fazer questão de afirmar. Você perdeu, apenas para que eu ganhasse... e pelo motivo mais estúpido do mundo.

"_Ele queria tanto uma vitória que eu resolvi facilitar a ele."_

Sim, eu escutei quando você disse isso a Iruka, um pouco depois do nosso duelo. E se até então eu achava que palavras não poderiam me machucar, as suas me provaram ao contrário. Elas só me mostraram o quanto você me subestimou, o quanto se achou superior a mim.

Fiquei com tanta raiva, que eu achei que era bem capaz de fritar dois ovos na minha cabeça de tigela – como os invejosos me apelidaram. E pensando bem agora... Você nunca desdenhou de mim, em momento algum. Estranho... Mas isso você sempre foi. Deixa para lá, nunca te entendi também...

Tornei-me seu rival e por anos a finco eu te perturbei e tudo o que você me dava em retorno eram seus sorrisos complacentes escondidos por detrás da sua máscara. Aqueles sorrisos que já me irritaram muito... Que ainda me irritam de vez em quando.

E agora, depois desses anos é que eu posso perceber melhor, que meu egoísmo nunca se transformou em raiva, muito menos em inveja, ele era um mero reflexo dos meus ciúmes por você.

Desde que te conheci, eu passei a ter ciúmes de você e desprezo por todo aquele que consegue capturar sua atenção, nem que seja por poucos segundos. Com isso, camuflei todo meu ciúme por detrás da minha rivalidade, porque ela foi a única forma que encontrei, mesmo que inconsciente, de me manter perto de você – tendo sua atenção focada em mim.

Eu desejando isso de você e aquele idiota não percebendo que possui nas mãos a minha felicidade. Porque sei que por detrás dessa máscara, seu coração bate mais forte por Iruka. Sei também que não se atreverá a mover uma palha para tê-lo, antes de ter uma prova incontestável que há uma chance dele te aceitar. Você tem medo de perder a amizade dele por causa desse amor que carrega consigo.

Vocês são dois grandes idiotas ao meu ver. E não. Não me direcione seu sorriso, porque meu coração se quebra em mil pedaços todas as vezes que o faz.

Resigno-me ao meu triste fim; sofrer por não te ter e por saber que você não tem quem deseja.

Não sofro porque quero. Nem porque é o suposto. Sofro de amor por ironia do destino.

_Arashi Kaminari, 20 de março de 2007._

**Nota da autora:** _Dedicada a Bra, que pediu para eu não fazer um yaoi dos dois de jeito nenhum. Pedido atendido! _

_Desculpem-me se o Kakashi estiver descrito de uma forma muito OOC._


End file.
